White Rose
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Reunited with the boy she thought she had lost, Lillia Everdeen is about to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the figurehead of a rebellion. Sacrifices must be made, friends must be lost and lovers must be set free in order for Lillia to achieve her goal, but Snow will die by her hand. There is no other way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to White Rose! This story is the third in a series so go read Like Mother, Like Daughter and then read Let The Battles Begin if you already haven't. :)**

**Full Summary: Reunited with the boy she thought she had lost, Lillia-Primrose Everdeen is about to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the figurehead of a rebellion. Killing Snow is her main goal. She is determined that he will die by her hand, but who will she lose and what we will she sacrifice to get to that position?**

**Lillia:**

Two months. Two months I have been stuck underneath President Snow's mansion. We leave this place twice a day. Once in the morning for Capitol weapons training and once in the afternoon for a six mile run. I have learnt from Michael that the people being kept in the underground cavern are the only ones being forced to train for the Capitol's army, so it's pointless to try and save the rest. The occasional overheard conversation is the only thing we hear of the outside world, but from what I overhear I can tell that all of the Districts are uprising except for 7, 8 and 5. When we get out of here, it shouldn't take long to sway them.

"You okay?" Michael asks me. We are outside for our run and he is running on my right, Finlay is on my left.

"I'm fine." I respond, managing a smile.

"How's the leg?" Finlay asks. I stopped using my cane over a month ago, and now my leg only aches when it rains.

"I'm fine." I say again, more firmly this time. They both worry about me too much. I am a big girl; I can take care of myself. I survived the Hunger Games, didn't I?

"You three in the middle!" One of the guards barks at us. "Hush! In fact, come with me _now_!"

"Ah, shit." Michael mutters, but I catch the glint in the guards' eye as we turn and follow him. He winks at me, and I know who it is.

"It's okay. It's Plutarch Heavensbee." I whisper, and we start to run after him. As soon as we are out of view he pulls his hat off.

"Keep your heads down and follow me. We're breaking you three out of here." He grins.

"I can't leave my mother!" I protest.

"You're going to have too. It'll be fine; we can come back for her and the others later. Now come on, we have to leave." He starts running again and we follow him until we reach a hovercraft, marked with the Capitol seal. When we are all inside, Plutarch makes his way to the cockpit and Finlay goes with him. Michael and I take a seat on one of the couches. Johanna's hovercraft wasn't like this. Hers was filled with animal bones and pelts, but it hadn't really bothered me. This one is a lot fancier, but I find I don't feel as comfortable in it.

"I still don't understand how the Capitol made each death look so _real_. Did you even get stabbed?" I ask Michael when nobody is around. He turns so that his back is facing me and lifts up his shirt slightly. My fingers trace the scar that should've been in _my _back. But it wasn't, and I can never repay him for that.

"Thank you." I say when he turns around again.

"For what? It was my choice to take the knife." He frowns, confused.

"You shouldn't have. You could have won, and then you wouldn't have had to live in that cavern for six months."

"And you would have. But don't think about it like that. It just means that we're ready for the war. The Capitol has trained us up nicely, only we're not fighting for them." He says, smiling. I try to think about it from his point of view. He has been training with weapons and running six miles a day for eight months now. He must be in an amazing physical condition. But it's his mental condition I'm worried about. Eight months stuck underground? It would turn _me _crazy. I look up as someone enters the room, and cannot believe my eyes.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She says, cheeky grin in place.

"Straw? How did you get here? Weren't you stuck with the rest of us?" I ask, shocked that she is here.

"Course I was. What, you really think I didn't know how to escape?" Before I can answer her, the hovercraft lands with a thud. Plutarch and Finlay appear in the doorway.

"This is our first stop. Finlay, Lillia, I think you should go and get your missing family members." Plutarch says, and I mentally kick myself. How could I have forgotten about Mitch?

"I'm coming, too." Michael says.

"No, boy. You stay here. We don't want more people than needed getting off of this hovercraft. Lillia, Finlay, now please." Finlay and I make our way off of the hovercraft, and into Johanna's cabin.

"Mitch?" I call out. He comes thundering down the stairs and launches himself into my arms.

"God Lillia, where have you been?" He says. He has grown since I last saw him two months ago. Now he comes up to my chin. He has lost some wait too, but that hardly surprises me.

"I'll explain it to you on the hovercraft. Let's go." I say when Annie joins us.

"Where's Finnick?" She asks.

"We'll explain it to you both soon." Finlay takes her by the arm and gently pulls her out of the cabin. We board the hovercraft and the ramp closes as it takes off again. I sit down next to Michael again and Mitch sits at my feet. Annie and Finlay sit opposite us. It takes us a while, but we explain everything to them. Annie starts crying softly and Finlay has to take her into another room to calm her down. Mitch jumps onto the couch in between me and Michael. Straw is nowhere to be seen, but I suspect she is throwing knives somewhere.

"Dude, you look like my mother." He says to Michael. I cannot help but laugh at Michael's face, despite the sadness I was feeling. Mitch is no longer my little brother, the one I could carry when he got to tired or comfort when the other boys his age where doing things he could not. He is now my younger brother, who can fend for himself.

"Um…Thank you?"

"He means you look like you're from the Seam. Mitch, be nice." I say and punch him softly in the shoulder. He responds by punching me much harder in the stomach.

"My father was from the Seam." Michael tells him. Before Mitch can answer, Finlay enters the room again. He closes the door quietly.

"Annie's sleeping." He says, and sits on the opposite couch again.

"Did she have one of her…Moments?" I ask.

"Not this time. But watch what you say around her, she's feeling a bit vulnerable. She'll be fine once my father's back." He responds. We sit in silence for a few more minutes until the hovercraft lands again. The doors open and a ramp extends again.

"Come on." Plutarch says, exiting the cockpit and making his way down the ramp. "Let's get you lot to our hideout."

**So, I hope you liked the first chapter! I don't own The Hunger Games.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Michael:**

The rebel's hideout lies in the remains of District 13. I have heard the stories of what it used to be like, and it hasn't changed at all. The only difference is the schedule. Instead of pointless school lessons we have extra training. The rebels are determined to win this war. I am assigned to a room with my parents on the third floor. It will be so good to see them again. I leave Lillia on the second floor and make my way up the staircase. I use the key I have been given to unlock the door and I enter the room. My mother hasn't heard me enter, so I tap her on the shoulder. She turns around, probably expecting me to be my father.

"I'm dreaming." She mutters when she sees me. I pinch her on the shoulder.

"Not a dream." I grin.

"How are you here?" She asks as she hugs me too tightly.

"Can't…Breathe…" She loosens her grip on me and I tell her everything.

"Wow. Just wow." She says when I have finished talking. She sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Mom? You okay?" I ask, worried.

"Why wouldn't I be? My baby boy, come back to me." She smiles at me and pulls me down so I am sat next to her.

"I'm eighteen. I'm not your baby boy."

"Yes you are. Gale! Look! Michael's back!" She says as my father walks through the door.

"Who do you think was driving the hovercraft? Plutarch?" He smiles as he takes off his coat. "Come on, I need to take you to the commands room."

The commands room appears to have had an upgrade. There is a large circular table in the middle of the room, and the wall opposite the door holds a huge projector. There is a desk next to it, and Plutarch is seated at it.

"Ah, Michael. I trust you like your room?" He asks when we walk in. I nod in response and take a seat next to Lillia. Gale sits next to me and a woman with huge spiky teeth.

"Why are we here?" Finlay asks.

"We need to have a vote. A figure head, like Katniss was, is needed for the Rebellion. We have already had a volunteer. Any other volunteers?" Plutarch glances around the room, put nobody raises their hand. "Right. All in favour of Lillia Everdeen becoming the figurehead raise your hand." Everybody raises their hand except for me.

"Looks like we have a new Mockingjay." Plutarch smiles. "I think you three should go down to special weapons. Everyone else can go."

"Lillia, what were you thinking?" I ask when we reach the staircase for special weaponry.

"You don't think I'm up to it, do you?" She folds her arms and stops walking. Finlay stands next to her.

"It's not that."

"Then what? I can do this. I _have _to do this."

"You could get seriously hurt. This is a _war_, Lillia. You're still young. I don't want the Capitol soldiers gunning for you. They'll already want you dead because of your mother. Don't add to their list of reasons." I take her hand in mine.

"Come on." She says, and we walk down the staircase. "I'm not going to get hurt."

"She knows how to take care of herself, Michael. You don't need to worry." Finlay says.

"I won't stop worrying until we've won this thing." I say firmly.

When we reach special weaponry, we meet Web. He tells us that, like his father Beetee in the last rebellion, he has designed special weapons for the three of us.

"Finlay, you use a trident right?" He asks, and Finlay nods. He is given a trident that returns to his hand when he says his full name. It responds only to his voice. Lillia is given three double edged spears that also return to her hand when she says her full name.

"I'll have been killed by the time I've said by full name." She frowns.

"Yes, it is quite a mouthful isn't it? It should work if you just think it." Web responds. He gives me a sword that is the right length, but a lot lighter and easier to swing than other swords I have used before.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anything for the cause!" He says back, smiling.

That night, when I am trying to sleep, the radio in our compartment crackles to life. There is a newsflash that doesn't surprise any of us. The rebellion has just become official. The Capitol has dropped bombs on District 2. _My _District. The place I was born in, raised in, experienced love, loss, laughs and good times in…Gone. All gone. The Capitol will pay.

**This chapter was a lot shorter than I expected, but don't worry. I think this story will be longer than the other two. I've planned for about fourteen chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Hunger Games. :( Sorry if there are issues with the tense, it's because I'm writing a story in a different tense so there may be a few mess-ups. And I had to include Cato and Clove, I just had too. :)**

**Finlay (A Week Later):**

"We need you to do some propos." Plutarch Heavensbee says when I open the door.

"Why me? I ask. To be honest, I would rather just sit here in a bad mood all day.

"Because you're the son of Finnick Odair. People will listen to whatever you have to tell them. Now, come on. We're behind schedule." Plutarch grabs my elbow and pulls me out of my room. I share it with my mother, but she's been in the hospital for a few nights now. The doctors are making sure that she takes her medication and that she's okay. Plutarch pulls me through various corridors. We see Lillia, laughing at something Michael says to her. I frown slightly and pretend I haven't seen her when she waves. She's not a bad person, I just don't like Michael. He didn't do anything wrong, but she _loves _him. It shouldn't bother me but it just does, okay?

"So, Finlay." Plutarch says, pulling me into a large room filled with cameras. He gestures to the couch and I take a seat. "What kind of propos would you feel comfortable doing?"

"Anything, really. As long as it helps the cause." I answer honestly.

"Well, why don't tell the people about what happened to you in the cavern? And about what happened to your father?" He asks. I nod at him and he tells the camera man to start filming.

"My name is Finlay Odair." I say, improvising. "Some of you may know my father, Finnick. He was forced into prostitution by President Snow. As if that wasn't bad enough, Snow faked my father's death. He also faked old Victors and tributes deaths. Whoever he thought he could use against the rebels were spared. I, along with Lillia Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen, Johanna Mason and Trent Felt, tried to rescue them but we were captured. We were forced to train with guns and run miles every day. Why? Because the Capitol wanted us to fight for them. We were held in an underground cavern against our will. Lydia, Michael Hawthorne and one of the tributes from the last Games, Straw, were rescued not too long ago. I have a question for you. Do you really want to side with somebody who's been keeping people underground against their will for years?" I ask. Plutarch mouths 'Cato and Clove' at me.

"Some of you may remember Cato and Clove, the tributes from District Two in the 74th Hunger Games. Well they're alive. They've been kept in that cavern for _decades_. Is Snow really the man you want to side with?" I glare into the camera. The man stops filming and Plutarch shoots me thumbs up.

"That was great, Finlay. Come down to the commands room at four o'clock and you can watch us air it over a popular Capitol soap opera." He says.

"Okay, great." I say. Lillia walks into the room and I smile at her.

"Hey, Finlay. How's your mother?" She asks, smiling back.

"Oh, she's good. How's yours?" I ask as she pulls her hair into a bun.

"I don't know. The Capitol mole hasn't mentioned her." She frowns in response.

"I'm sorry. We'll get her back, I promise." I squeeze her hand reassuringly. Michael burst through the doors and smiles at me.

"Hey, Finlay. Do well with your propo?" He asks. He steps closer and slips his arm around Lillia's shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks. Think I'll watch yours, now." I grin and take a seat as they both step in front of the camera.

"My name is Lillia Everdeen. You may recognize me as the Victor of the 98th Hunger Games." Lillia says, her voice oozing confidence that only the Mockingjay's daughter could have.

"You might also recognize me, Michael Hawthorne. I placed second. Like the other previous tributes, I was kept under lock and key. I promise you, it was the worst thing I have _ever _been through. I didn't know if I'd ever see light. I didn't know if I'd see my family ever again. I didn't know if I'd see Lillia again." Michael adds.

"They captured me and some others, but Finlay, Michael, Straw and I escaped. They have my mother. My father. My aunt. My grandmother. My godfather. My best friend. The list could go on and on. They've had people in there since the 74th Hunger Games." Lillia says, closing her eyes tightly.

"Do you really want to fight for a side that does this to its citizens? A side that locks people away for years, decades even, whether they're loyal or not? Join the rebels and you'll be free. The citizens of the Districts won't have to worry about The Hunger Games again. Capitol citizens won't have to worry about angering Snow, or keeping up with the crazy fashion trends." Michael says.

"With or without your help, we will _not _fail. Not ever again. We just can't afford too. We will win this war, for us and for you. The Capitol had miss-treated us for far too long. We will start a war so big that they will never be able to recover. Help us and you will be rewarded. Stand against and…Well, you'll see. Because we _won't _lose. Not now. Not ever." Lillia finishes. The camera clicks off.

"Perfect." Plutarch Heavensbee whispers.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! To be honest, I got a bit of writers block (Even though I have a plan) and then just kind of lost interest in this fic. So, it will be going on HIATUS until I have my finished my current fics and my new ideas. Sorry! I should start it up again sometime this year, I'm just not entirely sure when.**


End file.
